


[Podfic] Perfectly Posh Pendragons

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: The day after Merlin and Arthur's kiss Arthur has lunch with Morgana.The Podfic





	[Podfic] Perfectly Posh Pendragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfectly Posh Pendragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245578) by [little_dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir). 



> Mistakes are mine and I'm very sorry if there's any?
> 
> Still recording on my phone? I think this was better.

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/PerfectlyPoshPendragons) | 00:06:30 | 1.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1k1eHRUIcPIqnyO9b_lGzdMpNsl0-jrRx) | 00:06:30 | 1.5 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xa03ry1j8mas5gc/Merlin-PerfectlyPoshPendragons.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:30 | 1.5 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving feedback for both sarah and me!


End file.
